


Fission

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Series: Hybrid Theory [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Backstory, Gen, In which I give Mesogog a backstory, Prison, Science, and a therapist, lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: A Prequel to SynthesisAnton realizes he will never quite be apart from Mesogog, especially since the monster survived and is recovering, hidden in one of Anton's many sublabs. He can put the creature to work this he knows but what is a man to do with a former megalomaniac? Even one he knows very very well...





	1. Awake

Anton keyed into the room with the monster’s cell. Two armed guards walked in beside him, heavy weapons in their hands. Additional set of guards stood by the secondary door to the cell itself, they stepped aside as Anton moved forward.

Mesogog was asleep on the floor, curled up. His breathing was ragged, but it was clear to Anton, the antibiotics were taking affect. Anton crouched by the cage door, watching. It had taken a long time to figure out what exactly had been attacking the monster’s insides. Two months since his arrival here and finally, some form of progress. 

“He has been asleep for over ten hours, sir,” One of the guards told him.

“Does not surprise me,” Anton replied. Mesogog’s breath quickened and he slowly raised his head. His eyes met his brother’s. Anton braced himself on the bars, feeling Mesogog’s continued exhaustion wash over his mind. Mesogog crouched as well. It seemed silly in the moment, but it weren’t for his scaled visage the pair were almost a mirror image. They rose at the same time.

“How are you?” Anton asked. Mesogog sniffed the air and looked just behind his twin. He moved his jaws experimentally. He flicked his eyes back to Anton. 

“Exhausted, Anton. There is still pain but it has definitely faded considerably. And very very hungry,” He snorted. Anton nodded. That was good; the monster had barely been able to eat much over the past week but bland food. But now raw meat was put in front of him. Anton remained standing, watching in horrific fascination as Mesogog crouched back down and tore at what was given to him. There was snapping as the teeth ripped tendons and claws caught on organs. Anton cringed at the emotion his brother projected. Euphoria. 

Mesogog stopped for a moment and looked up at Anton. 

“Does this disgust you?” he asked. Anton tapped his own head. 

“You can see for yourself,” he replied. Mesogog laughed and continued feasting. 

“Your doctor will be a little frustrated I let you eat this much before…”

“He can get over it,” Mesogog snarled. 

“Fair enough, he will be here in an hour or so, be nice to him you know the drill,” Anton responded, leaving him. The remaining guards stood with their backs to him once again, trying to block out the wet noises of the predator’s eating. Mesogog did not taunt them no that would be boring. But he knew he scared them. He simply waited, and rested. 

\---

Anton sat back in his office. So many people were blissfully unaware of the monstrous power hidden beneath the building. Not many knew about his deeper labs beneath it all. What was carried out there was known to him and a select few alone. Though he let SPD know about Mesogog’s reappearance, a safe guard in case the monster proved intractable. But so far, he seemed, compliant. 

That lab was the real place the monster had been born. Anton was loathe to admit that to Tommy. As far as Dr. Oliver was concerned, Mesogog was formed through the freak accident at the Island.  
He carried that monster, for years, but Mesogog had had no physical form. He was simply the other that lived inside and he fought for control. He had not been aggressive at first, no, just a curious young mind living inside his own. Anton had allowed him time, time to use his form to see the world, read what it could. But the hour or two a night became longer and longer, and at one point the alter had taken over for the stretch of a week. Anton reacted violently and fought back. Every moment became a battle of wills. Until one day it was quiet. It was all quiet. Anton felt he was on his own. There was no other. 

Until that day he tried the serum. It hadn’t been dead, his other had been biding its time. Waiting for some moment to escape. This had been it. Though it was not perfect, it had a form to call its own. It gave itself a name and within a few shorts years, a reputation as well that stretched throughout the galaxy. Mesogog the Dinosaur Lord to some, the Master Mutant to others, he forged an alliance with those greater than he. He built armies for warlords and generals to stand beside them; all he asked in return was small pieces of their technology, and a place among their alliance when his time came.  
Anton shivered to think. He had seen those giant councils. The malignant creatures had come together to do what Dark Specter never could get his alliance to, work together. Mesogog had played it smart with them. He was able to fulfill what he promised them prior to his downfall. With luck, no villain would come looking for him. 

Those horrors were past now. All in the past.


	2. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the monster's only friend...

“I would think by now I have recalled everything for you I can, Dr. Kirby,” Mesogog said, humming almost pleasantly to the chubby psychologist on the other side of the bars. He liked this doctor. He knew it was the man’s job to listen and help when he could, but he did not get the sense this man was not looking at him like a specimen and Mesogog appreciated that. 

“I understand that, but we are talking more about your feelings moving forward, sometimes we have to recollect things a few times,” Dr. Kirby responded, smiling back. 

“I am glad though, you were the doctor scheduled today, not the one who helps with my physical. He would be quite mad I did not take it easy eating today.”

Dr. Kirby allowed himself to chuckle, “Well, I am glad you did eat, your mood is the best I have ever seen it in here. At no point today were you short with me, which is quite the achievement. Only took you a few weeks.”

“Well, this illness has been stubborn. I have not eaten this well in a long time,” Mesogog yawned and leaned his back against his cot, “I am becoming more active…and beginning to get supremely…bored sitting in here. I need something to do, Doctor. Something that will engage me.”

“Best I pass this along to Anton now then? Hrm? Get you fit for work?”

“Ah, I would like that very much,” Mesogog growled in contentment, “I believe our hour is up, Doctor Kirby. Time we bid adieu?” 

“Until next week,” and the doctor left. 

Mesogog shut his eyes and breathed deep. Progress. The cell was truly starting to bore him. It would be good to move once more. Doctor Kirby’s peaceful encouragement bolstered him. He wondered how Anton had been able to foster a friendship with such a kind man. Mesogog also wasn’t entirely certain Anton had any other friends besides Tommy before meeting the psychologist. He wondered further…did Tommy know? He had a feeling he didn’t. Mesogog wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
\--  
He fell asleep again but not a noise but a scent woke him up. He did not need to roll over in his cot to know who it was.

“Elsa…hello,” he said, his muscles growing stiff. He rose and walked about to face her. He feared her. Elsa stood on the other side of the bars, two guards at her sides. She didn’t need them, she knew. Mesogog lived or died at her whim, a weapon was partially concealed beneath her jacket. He had not seen her since he had been taken into custody. 

“What brings you here? What can I do for you?” Mesogog asked tentatively. Elsa remained silent, a small smirk on her face. The silence from her maddened the creature, he was so used to her responding quick wittedly. 

“Just taking a bit of pleasure seeing you locked up like this,” she finally admitted. Mesogog began to pace, slowly. 

“So…how do you like the set up?” She asked. Mesogog did not meet her gaze. 

“It is adequate,” he rumbled, tapping his claws on the steel bars. 

“Not my finest I know but…you’re taking up space in the lab I designed. We weren’t exactly expecting prisoners,” Elsa quipped. Mesogog eyed her closely. 

“Just think what I could have done if you hadn’t wiped my mind like you did,” Elsa grinned. Mesogog remained quiet. He couldn’t tell if she was trying to bait him or not. A few revelations had come to him in his new home. A lot about Elsa had been hidden from him, and rather successfully too. She was a mastermind in her own right.

“We did a great many things…and many great things…” Mesogog said wistfully.

“I’ll admit we had our moments,” Elsa responded in kind. 

“Regardless, in the long run, you are a far better fit for Anton, someone needs to keep the fool in line,” Mesogog managed somewhat of a smile to her. Elsa nodded in agreement. 

“I try not to fault a man for his ideals…”

“Elsa, you know as well as I if that man tried to work just via good intentions he would be lost. I am living proof of that…” Mesogog sighed. Elsa’s face grew stony once more. 

“Well, at that, I’ll leave you be.” The woman turned the guards stepping aside as she passed. 

“Oh, Mesogog…” she said, turning briefly to look at him, “I fault you for your treatment of me. But I will thank you only this once, and only this once, for some of the sights you showed me.”

“Ah, will you and Anton honeymoon on Draxion 4 then?” he allowed the humor to slip back into his voice. A small smile curled at the corner of Elsa’s face.

“Magmalor I don’t think would be pleased, you know his thoughts on Anton,” She turned and now left. Mesogog felt some of the fear lift. His chest untightened. 

He would remember the night Anton and Elsa found him forever.

The gun had been against his forehead. He knew, he knew if Anton had not intervened he would be dead. Even as his general, even when she failed him, Elsa always followed through on promises. As he fell back to sleep he mused, “She would have made an excellent queen.”  
\--  
“The lab techs are nervous, Doctor Kirby,” Anton said, watching Mesogog through the glass. The monster was keeping to himself and the others were giving him a wide berth.

“Do you expect him to fit in right away?” Dr. Kirby replied, looking at Anton crossly. 

“You said he was making progress,” Anton grumbled.

“And progress he has made! He looks far more comfortable in the lab than I thought he would. He is new to the rest of the team as well, they’re the other part of this battle,” Doctor Kirby huffed, walking up and standing next to Anton. The psychologist was shorter than Anton by a considerable margin, but he was far from intimidated but the taller man. He had worked for him, and Maxwell, Anton’s father. He knew everything there was to know about the Mercers.

Anton had been a special case those years ago, talking about the times of blackness and not knowing where he would be when he woke up. He had told Anton he had an alter, a different him. Anton insisted it was impossible. The real reason was beyond Doctor Kirby’s wildest imagination. 

“This is Mesogog, Doctor,” Anton had announced. Doctor Kirby had approached the bars; the monster sitting on the bed slowly raised his head and had growled at him. Scared, he found out later on, but it disconcerted the doctor none the less. Anton had requested that Kirby fix him. And fix him, the doctor was trying to do.

And now, Anton glared down at the doctor.

“I don’t do miracles. I’m fixing him how I can, Anton. I do get the distinctive feeling you don’t know what to do with him,” Kirby said. 

“You can leave now doctor…I’m not here for a counseling session…” Anton snapped, turning his back and walking away.

“Just answer my question, he won’t know the answer, I am not about to tell him,” Kirby followed him closely. Anton sighed.

“I don’t know…I think some day I might let him out but…I let him live not knowing what to do next. But what I do know is he belongs here, with me. It is safest for him here. The world isn’t ready for him and he isn’t ready for the world. I don’t know if he ever will be.” Anton replied. 

“Well, we won’t know until we try. Have some faith in him. I know I do,” The psychologist favored Anton with a smile.


	3. Lizard meet Dog

“Faith? That’s all Doctor Kirby has you working off of?” Cruger said, entering the viewing area of the lab. 

“Its better than nothing, Commander. Its good of you to finally come by to see it all,” Anton replied gesturing out the window. It was late, pushing close to the evening, just about everyone had left for the night. The monster sat in his chair in the lab, arms across his chest and head nodding downwards as he began to doze. One of the remaining lab techs woke him up. 

Cruger watched as the monster slowly rose. Mesogog sniffed at the air and swiveled his head to look at the window. 

“Anton, who is with you?” He asked, his voice coming through a speaker into the viewing area. 

“A friend, how about you come in and visit before you fall asleep at your station?” 

Almost before Cruger could blink, the monster was in the room. Mesogog straightened up considerably as he took in the alien. 

“Who are you?” Mesogog asked, trying to circle around the commander. Cruger stood firm under the monster’s scrutiny. 

“Commander Cruger, Head of SPD, and you are Mesogog Mercer, as of late the scourge of Reefside. We’ve had an eye on you for awhile. If it weren’t for the Dino Rangers stepping in, we would have met far sooner.” 

“Here to observe the exhibit? Or just a friendly visit? I did not realize Anton had friends outside of his wife,” Mesogog snorted. 

“Mostly observation, we’ve taken interest in seeing you functional in society. As much as we believe Anton’s heart is in the right place, I think it will be up to us to judge whether to bring you into the world.” 

Mesogog looked up at Cruger. The giant dog like alien was just a few inches taller than him. It annoyed him but the alien showed no fear. Mesogog decided he liked the Commander at least in the sense he was unflappable. 

“Well, I can understand that. Makes sense to me. From what I knew of your group, you had a stranglehold on many things…made many old allies of mine afraid. Surprised then, you did not come here sooner.” 

“Circumstances…and you did not show up as much as a threat.” 

“Much of a threat?” Mesogog raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Well, there were rangers up and coming. Or at least Tommy Oliver was in your location. We saw no reason to step into a situation that was well under control. You look offended?” 

Mesogog growled, “How could I have been so little a threat?”

“We had an army, for someone to call on an army you need a very large threat. You were not the type with galactic ambitions.”

The monster snorted, “Fair. I like Earth. It is home, it’s the only planet I want.” 

“Then could we count on you to assist us?”

Immediately the monster became wary. Anton’s mind flashed brightly in surprise. It was good to know not even knew what was going to happen, at least Mesogog knew Anton hid nothing. 

“High Commander Birdy is working on a project. He believes you are one of the few that can help it forward, since its hit a few roadblocks.”

“Now wait just a moment!” Anton exclaimed. Cruger slowly turned to look at Anton. 

“You didn’t warn me about this!” 

“Look, Anton, he has a mind for things others don’t. Normally I wouldn’t have stepped on your toes for this but you’ve been reluctant to tell us about him, or anyone really.” 

Mesogog coughed to cover a smirk but Anton glared. 

“Besides, we only need his help. We’d only be borrowing him for a short time.”

Mesogog clicked his tongue catching the alien’s attention. 

“Are you two done squabbling over me? Besides, if I go along with anything, I want to know, what am I getting out of it? What will be given to me?”

“The commander is willing to offer your freedom for your cooperation.”

Mesogog narrowed his eyes and they flicked over to Anton. 

“What do you mean?”

“As far as we are concerned, you are a criminal. Anton should not be keeping you, but we are willing to make certain allowances. A clean slate for cooperation.”   
Mesogog rubbed his chin thoughtfully before reaching out to shake Cruger’s hand. “It is a deal then.”  
\--  
The monster watched Anton pace up and down in the office. It had been some time now and the finer details on the arrangement between them and SPD had been hammered out. 

“Anton, they will not be keeping me forever, I am still going to be here most days of the week.”

“I just don’t like it…”

“Now, Anton I am not one to make YOU of all people feel calmer BUT…this gets them off your back and mine. They could have decided to drill me for intel about the Alliance, they could have chosen to arrest you but they did not. While I do think they have something else planned, this is not a gift we should waste.” 

Anton stopped. He knew the monster was right. They were getting off incredibly easy. Both SPD and Mercer had seen each other’s, less than savory dealings. It was chance to restart it all, pretend somethings never happened…

“Besides,” Mesogog added, “Its not like they are going to keep me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a more in depth story a few chapters to write but wanted to update the series as always I appreciate you all for reading!


End file.
